The Beach
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: The families of Nohr and Hoshido come together with the Vallites for a week at the beach. Modern AU. Azurrin. Corrin x Azura.


The beach was warm, the sun bright, and the waves gentle on the shores.

"I'll be honest, I'm a tad jealous." Azura admitted quietly to herself.

Corrin blinked in surprise, unsure if her heard her correctly. "What do you mean?"

Azura blushed and hid her face behind her bangs. "Well..." She nodded towards Camilla.

The purple-haired woman was not-so-subtly presenting her rather large chest in her bikini as she sunbathed. Something that did not go unnoticed by Ryoma or Takumi, much to Xander and Leo's silent glares at the Hoshidan family.

Corrin rolled his eyes and hid his smile. He leaned across his beach towel and rubbed Azura's shoulder affectionately. "Hey, don't worry." He grinned wider. "That doesn't matter."

Azura mumbled something, but otherwise remained still.

"Besides, Az. You're plenty beautiful. I tell you so every day." Corrin leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "If you don't believe me, just look at your butt. I mean, oh my gods Azura."

Azura tensed, her face flushed a bright red.

"Your butt is _fantastic_." Corrin teased, his voice a whisper in her ear.

Azura elbowed him harshly in the side. Corrin reeled back with an "OW!", drawing the attention of Sakura, who was sitting in the shade of an umbrella close by.

Corrin laughed rolled onto his stomach. "I'm telling the truth." He said, grin only growing bigger at Sakura's confused expression.

()()()()

"Honestly..." Azura sighs, peeling off her socks as she got ready for bed.

Corrin laughed as he hung his sweater in the closet. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you the truth. Didn't we promise that to each other when we were kids?"

Azura nodded in silent defeat.

Corrin chuckled and fell back on the bed. "But isn't it nice being back? We haven't been back to this place in years!"

"It is rather pleasant without..."

"...Garon." Corrin finished. "I'm having a great time. Both families, my sisters..." Corrin reached out and snagged his hand around Azura's wrist. "And you."

"Mhm." Azura agreed. She reluctantly set down the hairbrush and allowed Corrin to pull her onto the mattress.

"We still have tons of time until we start our summer jobs."

"I'm just... anxious." Azura admits.

Corrin pulls himself into a sitting position and brings Azura to rest with her back against his chest. He puts his chin on her shoulder. "You're stronger than you think." He says, curling her blue locks in his free hand. "Those kids don't know who they're dealing with. You're Azura!" Corrin squeezes her tightly for a moment.

"If you need anything, Az. Don't hesitate to call me. I'll drop everything and talk, or drive out there if you need me."

"But you'll have your own job."

"And my job can go to hell if you need me."

They stay silent for a time, relaxing into each other. It's only when they hear Takumi talking loudly in the hall do they remember where they are. Azura gets up and finishes gettign ready for bed, leaving Corrin to deal with a slightly drunk Takumi.

()()()()

"Camp counsellor?" Elise exclaims, eyes wide. "What camp!?"

"It's a singing and dancing camp, with a little art and hiking thrown in. Near Valla and Hoshido's borders." Azura explains to Elise over pancakes. The blond teen shoving another pancake in her mouth.

"Howughhh Louuun-" Elise begins, but is cut off by Leo.

"Elise! Swallow, please..." Leo sighs, setting down the newspaper's crossword.

Elise pouts, but does so anyways. "So! How long?"

"Two weeks. But its almost a days drive from my house. So a little longer."

"That's so cool!" Elise grins. Syrup drips down her chin.

"And the pay?" Leo asks, feigning a lack of interest in the conversation.

"Good." Azura says. "Though I don't know what I will do after the camp is over. I imagine most summer jobs will be taken by then."

"You could always host singing lessons." Hinoka calls from over her shoulder. She's rooting through the fridge, searching for orange juice.

Azura hums thoughtfully, but doesn't say anything further.

()()()()

Kamui laughs as she hefts Elise on her shoulders. The two yell and play in the water, fighting Hinoka with Sakura on her own back. On the sands, the boys play soccer. Leo is a terrible goalie, and Ryoma is moments away from brawling Xander.

Corrin watches them from deck of the house, apron fluttering in the wind. He had even acquired a chef's hat in secret on the way, just so he could don it when cooking burgers. Beside him, Azura was preparing side dishes. Salads, sauces, and plates were all being prepped for the horde of hungry young adults.

"We should bring our children here, one day." Corrin says, his smile honest and soft.

Azura nods at him, her thumb rising to the engagement ring wrapped around her finger. She twists the silver band around her finger for a moment, sighing happily to herself.

"Just imagine it. Little kids build sandcastles. Burgers and cool iced tea." Corrin continues. "And then the others would bring their families near the end of our family vacation for a day, oh what a party that would be."

He imagines the horde of children, friends, and family all crowding the beach.

Corrin grins and raises his spatula. "I can't wait."

Azura opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off by Lilith swinging open the door.

"CORRIN!" Lilith shouts, pointing at the grill. Burgers were burning, one even fully aflame.

"Ack!" Corrin rushes into action, trying to repair the fire damage.

Azura leans on the railing, silently admiring her fiance's back. With a silent grin, she decides they would absolutely be bringing their children here.

They wouldn't settle for less.


End file.
